


Narnia and Naps

by teddyandgriffin



Series: Love is Easy to Fall Into [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi, Narnia, Pre-Relationship, Roommates, Sleepy Boys, sallys blue cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyandgriffin/pseuds/teddyandgriffin
Summary: Percy tosses his bags and his books onto the floor and fell onto the couch when he got home, only for a sleepy Jason to push him off. He lays on the floor and stares at the ceiling instead of getting up.Jason mumbles out a half assed greeting and Percy grunts back a hello. They lie there for a while.“Hey, Perce?” Jason murmurs.“Ye?”“I’m tired.”





	Narnia and Naps

Percy tosses his bags and his books onto the floor and fell onto the couch when he got home, only for a sleepy Jason to push him off. He lays on the floor and stares at the ceiling instead of getting up. 

Jason mumbles out a half assed greeting and Percy grunts back a hello. They lie there for a while.

“Hey, Perce?” Jason murmurs.

“Ye?”

“I’m tired.”

“Same.”

“Why?”

“School.”

“School sucks.”

“Yeah.”

“Why does it suck?”

Jason waits for a reply, and when there nothing comes he rolls off the couch to see what happened to Percy.

“Hey!” Percy yelps from under Jason. Jason looks at Percy.

“You're alive.” Percy nods, confused. ‘“Good.” 

Percy nods again, “Yeah.”

Jason doesn’t say anything after that. 

Percy frowns, “Jay?” He props himself up onto his elbows to see Jason asleep on him. 

“Oh.” Percy looks around the floor and on the coffee table to try and find a phone to call for help. After a while, he finds one in Jason’s back pocket.

Percy pulls it out, careful not to wake Jason up. He holds the phone up and takes a selfie to send to Annabeth and Piper

J: HELP

Percy puts the phone to the side and tries to move Jason off him without waking him up. It takes him a few minutes to remember he’s tires and he falls asleep after he grabs a pillow to shove under his head.

.

Annabeth and Piper sneak back into the apartment and find the two boys cuddling together in their sleep, “I think I’m jealous.” Piper whispers.

“Me too,” Annabeth says. Percy stirs a bit in his sleep and the girls die.

“Shit, I feel creepy let’s go watch a movie and eat whatever Sally brought over,” Piper says. Annabeth nods and the two tiptoe into the kitchen.

“Ooh, there are cookies and I think that’s vegan lasagna in the tupperware,” Annabeth reports as Piper sifts through the DVDs in the top of the cupboards. Piper coos softly at the lasagna and pulls out Narnia. Annabeth nods approvingly and Piper kisses her nose.

“What was that for,” Annabeth asks softly.

Piper blushes, “I felt like it.’

“Cool,” Annabeth says. The girls stand there for a moment.

“So uh,” Piper holds up the movie. “I’m gonna go pop this in?” 

Annabeth nods, “Uh yeah, I’ll warm the, uh, lasagna up.” 

Piper nods back, “Cool.”

“Cool.”

“Cool.”

“Cool.”

“Coo-” Percy cuts Piper off with a snore. 

Annabeth nods, “Ok, uh, see you.” Piper smiles at her and walks over to the TV. Jason and Percy seem to be making signs of waking up but Piper just kicks Percy’s school stuff to the side and steps over the boys to makes herself comfy on the couch, she throws a blanket on the boys so she doesn’t have to leave them room on the couch and smiles as Annabeth comes in with the food.

Piper eagerly takes the lasagna and the cookies from Annabeth as she snuggles up under a blanket, Piper puts the cookies on the coffee table and presses play to the movie. The girls start digging into the lasagna as the Pevensies get shipped out to the country.

When Edmund meets Jadis Piper starts to tear up because the poor boy doesn’t know what he’s getting into, and then when everyone tells Lucy she needs to stop pretending Annabeth pulls her into a hug because both of the girls need comfort for that. Annabeth kisses the top of Piper’s head when the Pevensies find that Mr. Tumnus is missing and the boys finally wake up when Father Christmas arrives.

There are protests about missing half the movie but Annabeth and Piper let them sit on the couch so the protests quiet down. The four all have a weakness for Lucy and cry when she gets a bullseye with her dagger. Jason slides back down to the floor so the girls can braid his hair and Percy manages to worm his way between the girls so he can steal the most body warmth. He ends up falling asleep on Piper’s shoulder and Piper pretends she doesn’t like it while Annabeth and Jason switch places and polish off the rest of the cookies. 

By the time Aslan’s waking up the witches statue’s Piper’s fallen asleep as well and Jason follows soon. Annabeth manages to cover them all in blankets and puts the dishes onto the table but she falls asleep as the Pevensies are coronated.


End file.
